World Bender
by sunset moon dove
Summary: It's 5 years after the war, and everyone went there seprate ways, and drifted apart. They haven't talked 2 each other in 5 years. But then a mysterious letter arives... They're needed again. In our world. Zutara, and a hint of Tokka, rated K just in case
1. The letter

**Hey, Avatar fans! Okay this story takes place after the fire lord Ozai is defeated, about five years or so in the future, the world is peaceful, the gangs gone there (SEPRATE AS IN INDIVIDUAL WITHOUR EACH OTHER) ways. Including Aang, and Katara, for reasons you'll have to read to find out. Zuko's searching for his mother, but never can find even a trace of her… oh yea he's also big powerful fire-lord now. Toph is in Omashu working on her earth bending with no other then Boomie as her new master! Sokka and Sukki, got married soon after the battle with the fire-lord (not Zuko! His dad!) It was a small private wedding, at the jasmine dragon, Iroh was the pastor, sadly none of the gang was able to attend, due to being on different corners of the globe…**

Zuko

I've searched every place imaginable, where could she be? Not in the earth kingdom, the water tribes, even the abandoned air temples! Non-of the guards could find her! Where is she? She was my new Avatar. I'd search and search, and still I'll never find her, but she's what I want most of all._ I'd give anything to have Katara here right now, she'd now exactly what to do to help me._ I thought, then scolded myself. _She's Aang's! She is Aang's!_ She'd calm down my fiery temper, just with a look from her blue honey sweet eyes. _Mei! Mei! Remember your wife?_ You have a wife Zuko! You can't think like this! Where is Katara? Or Uncle, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Sukki? Anyone? I'd lost track of them all. The last I heard Sokka and Sukki were happily married, Toph was studying diligently to perfect her earth-bending, Uncle was running his tea shop… I hadn't heard anything at all about, Aang, or Katara! Would it really have been so difficult to send a messenger hawk every now and again? _Knock, knock. _ Someone tapped on the door. "Come in!" I called. "Fire-lord Zuko, a letter just came for you, the messenger said it was urgent!" The servant who delivered the parcel, was panting as he came in. He must have been running. This had to _ really _be urgent. I took the scroll from him, and he was dismissed. Could this be one of my long lost friends, finally deciding to catch up with me?

_Fire lord Zuko,_

_You helped the Avatar, win the war. You and your friends are needed again. Meet me at the temple of the fire-sages, tomorrow at exactly 3:00. Don't be late!_

* * *

It didn't give a signature. What? Needed? The world was at peace! What could that possibly mean? Was Ozai planning a second attack without his bending?!!!!! 


	2. She left him

**Okay I know the songs cheesy and this is the only song fic chapter I promise I just couldn't resist! What's a girl to do?**

Sokka

_Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki…_My heart beat her name over and over again. She left me. I couldn't believe it… I'd already had to go through this once with Yua! Yua died to become the moon, Suki, left me. In its own way Suki leaving me was worse then Yua dying… I always knew Yua was there, alive as the moon spirit, looking down on me, ever present… Suki just left, she wasn't there at all she didn't want to be there, she didn't want to be with me… She left me for someone else. How could I have ever have been such an idiot? I should have learned from Yua that love always ends up hurting…

_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain,_

_Once of twice was enough though it was all in vain,_

_Time starts to pass and before you know it you're frozen,_

Suki. The second women to break my heart, the first with the intentions of doing so. The women I'd married. I loved her. I still did. Just like I still loved Yua. Great. I loved a dead girl, and the women that left me. My friends and neighbors tried to convince me that I shouldn't still be so messed up over this, she wasn't worth it, and a year had passed since she'd left me. They don't think its normal, to go through this kind of pain, for a girl that left you for another man.

_But something happened for the very first time with you,_

_My heart melted to the ground found something true,_

_And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy,_

I was still in love with the Kioshe warrior. She made my heart twist in pain, and yearning. I was sure that all that was left of my shattered heart was just a deformed lump by now. I didn't care about what they said, she was the other half of my soul, and I just wasn't the other half to hers. He was.

_But I don't care what they say,_

_I'm in love with you,_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth,_

I'd never love anyone else again. I'd learned the lesson that love results in agony more often than not, more than my fair share of times.

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing,_

Love hurt too much. Suki hurt too much.

_You cut me open,_

_And I keep bleeding I keep, keep, bleeding love,_

_I keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love,_

_Keep, keep bleeding love,_

_You cut me open,_

The villagers gossiped about me a lot. Old ladies speculating their ideas on what happened. Everything they said hurt. But especially when they got the reason right.

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud,_

_Their piercing fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt,_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling,_

I spent most of my time in the little wooden cabin Suki and I used to live in. I never left it, except to go to the market for food. My friends still came knocking on my door when Suki first left. I never answered, and gradually they stopped bothering. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face. Every time I went to bed I'd lay awake, missing her warm body next to mine. Every day I knew I'd do anything to feel her loving gaze. On the rare occasions that I did leave the house, I would the eyes of my former acquaintances staring at my back, and though I wasn't even looking at them I knew the assumption that would be in their eyes. _That's the guy that used to be Sokka, now he's just an insane, heartbroken young man. _And I probably am insane. I know that. Insane from missing her so much.

_But nothings better than the rush,_

_That comes with your embrace,_

_And in this world of loneliness I see your face,_

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy,_

_Maybe,_

_Maybe,_

_But I don't care what they say,_

_I'm in love with you they try to pull me away,_

_But they don't know the truth,_

_My hearts crippled by the vein,_

_That I keep on closing,_

Suki makes me want to die. My X-wife, that I still was in love with, was murdering me and she wasn't even here.

_You cut me open,_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open,_

I'm surprised I'm not dead already, actually. That's how much it hurt. But then I wondered what I could have possibly done to deserve hell. On the outside I'm exactly the same as I am on the inside. Messed up. Injured. I had no physical marks, I was almost positive everyone could see my scars.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

I still loved her. She loved him.

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love


	3. I hope you never have to find out

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! Please? If I don't get reviews that means ppl think this stories bad and not worth reviewing, and if it's not worth reviewing, then I'll just delete it. **

Toph

"Good job Toph! You've had a full day of training wouldn't you say? Maybe you should go take a break. Don't over work yourself." Sefoo Boomie said. "Whatever, you're the master." I sighed, dropping the rocks I'd been practicing with, walked out the door, to the garden. This was where I spent most of my time when I wasn't training. I liked to sit here and feel vibrations of the world, I forget everything. I forget about mom and dad, blindness, my former career as the blind bandit, I forget about Omashu, about my childhood in Bei sing say, about my pre-teen years with the gang, I even forget about being Toph. All there is, is the here and the now, the present world, around me and its beating. I feel a family of mole badgers scurrying about under my feet, and a bird landing on the ground, I feel a leaf fall to the grassy surface of the earth, and it was all so pleasant, so right… Natural. Sitting here and forgetting everything except the vibrations of life. Then I felt something that didn't belong here. Footsteps. Familiar footsteps. It felt like I was remembering the rhythm, and beats, from another life. That's how long it had been since I'd felt them. Still I never forgot someone's feet, once I 'saw' them. Zuko. Only there was something different. This person had the same heavy, though quick walk, but this walk was more agile than Zuko, there was something dainty, but strong, about this walk too… Female. Azula? No. Azula had the same agile strength, about her, but unlike Azula's walk, this walk was just heavy, like Zuko's. Azula slammed her feet into the ground demanding that even the dirt knows of her presence. Zuko's feet just fell heavy, like this woman's. This wasn't Zuko or Azula but some weird combination of the two. The mixed women came closer and closer, until finally she was almost right in front of me. I could tell by the way she walked, that she wasn't here to do me harm. People that are coming to attack are tenser in their walks. It was a stand off. We were both waiting to see who would speak first. "Who are you?" I broke the silence first. I never had 'seen' this woman before, yet she walked like an old friend, and an old enemy. I couldn't solve this puzzle, it was too confusing. "I'm known by many names." She said ominously, but not in a way that was at all menacing. "Well tell me one." She hesitated, but said. "Ursa." The name rang a distant bell. I'd heard it before, a long time ago, I struggled to remember who told me it, and who's name it was. "Ursa then. So Ursa what do you want?" I asked suspiciously. "I'm here to deliver a message." She stated. "I can't read." I told her gesturing to my unseeing eyes. "I know that." Ursa replied. "Then how-" She interrupted me. "It's not that kind of message. My dear friend, asked me to read his message to you. You don't have to read anything." I waited. She started to read.

"_Toph Bei Fong I know you won't be able to see this, so I asked Ursa here to read it to you. I assume you've already met her, if you're reading this. Your needed again Toph Bei Fong, along with your old friends. Meet me at the temple of the fire sages, tomorrow at 3:00 sharp." _

"Who's it from?!!!!!!!!" I demanded. " Go to the temple of the fire sages! " She said gruffly then darted away. _WHAT WAS GOING ON?!!!! _"Wait Ursa!" I called. She hesitated for a moment, then stopped. "Yes?" She asked. I tried to find the answer on my own, but I just couldn't figure it out. The only thing I could do was ask her. "Do you know the fire-lord?" I asked. "I know of him." She hesitated just a moment to long in her reply, and her voice cracked. "I can… sense… that you have a… connection to him… am I right?" I tried to keep my question casual. "Yes, Toph Bei Fong." Her reply was just above a whisper. I wondered briefly why she called me by my full name, the read aloud letter had done that too. "And… what is that connection?" I almost pleaded. "I hope you never have to find out." Then she ran even faster than before, so quick even my earth bending couldn't slow her down.


	4. Can't fight the love

**Thanks for the reviews Avatar fans! You guys are awesomely amazing. This is the chapter were things start to get good! To clear any confusion about this chapter, or any previous ones Toph got her letter about two days before Zuko did, Sokka got his one day before Zuko, the first chapter is Zuko getting his letter so you might assume he was the first to get it, Ursa & Toph's chapter took place two days before Zuko's chapter, Sokka's chapter took place two days before Zuko got his letter, around the time Toph's chapter was going on. if you were paying attention you might have noticed Sokka didn't receive a letter in his chapter, that's because he go it the next day, a day before Zuko did. Very complicated but true. From now on all events will go in the order that they happen. I screwed up in Toph's chapter when I said 'Tommorow' I meant to say 'In two days time'. I know I said the 2****nd**** chap would be the last song fic but I couldn't resist (again)**

Zuko

I spent the night wondering who would have sent the letter, and why. It could be anything from an assassination attempt, to a surprise birthday party on the wrong date. There are certainly enough people in this world who want to kill me to make my first idea seem very probable, but there were still a million other possibilities. Powerful people from other nations wanting to have lunch with me at the fire-sages temple, maybe the school-board asking for more money… A lot of things could happen tomorrow. But why in any of those possibilities would the sender feel the need to lie to me? Saying I'm needed again and mentioning my long lost but certainly not forgotten friends? Maybe it's a prank. Damn kids! I wonder if I was anything as cruel when I was a child… no that was Azula's department. Of course it's a prank. I can't be needed again. The world's tranquil, the wars over, all the nations are slowly but surely getting over it, though there are plenty of revenge seekers, nothing ever really happens, it's just a lot of empty threats, Ozai doesn't have his bending anymore, so he wouldn't dare… Would he? I was side tracked for a moment. Without his bending Ozai was entirely powerless, he's whole existence is based on power, he didn't even value his life anymore, and though the odds were stacked against him, he'd never give up, in his eyes in order for his life to be worth something, he has to conquer some of his old power, but even he couldn't be crazy enough… to take on the world without his bending? I knew, the answer. Yes, yes he could. My father was the biggest sociopath the world had ever known, it might not make sense, but he'll do it, if it's what he wants. Even if it's a suicide mission. I decided to end my thoughts on Ozai, at that point, the guy that I used to call father. Now I call him Ozai. I let my mind drift back to pondering the possibilities of what I'd find in the temple tomorrow…

Toph

As soon as I realized chasing Ursa was a lost cause, other thoughts poured into my mind. _Is the message true? _I thought. Of course it had to be… What else could it be but true? I answered myself. Ursa said in two days time… I could make it to the fire nation in two days if I hurried. And I wasn't walking. I wondered what the others had been doing the last five years. Zuko was fire-lord now I knew that much of course, how could I not? But other than that I was clueless. Was Aang, back at his home temples, or was he traveling, or something else entirely? Was Katara still the girly sugar queen I remembered? Was Sokka-

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

I stopped myself. Sokka. I had promised myself I'd never say his name again. I'd vowed to never even think of that water tribe boy.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

It was the only way for me. I'd hoped I had forgotten him after so long of forcing myself not to remember. My hopes were false. I still remembered him clear as day. The feel of his wiry muscles, and the sound of his deep throaty laugh, and his girly scream. I'd wasted my time trying to forget. I would never forget Sokka Karuk. I'd never forget his name, or the slow drum the pulsed from his heart, making deep beats echo through the earth, even the things I'd never seen with my own blind eyes, I couldn't forget, though I had no memory of them, to remember. His smile, the color of his eyes… things I couldn't even hope to see, I couldn't forget. Not even the best earth bender in the world can fight love. I sighed. No, I could fight love. I just couldn't win.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Sokka never knew I loved him. I worked so hard to hide it. Every night I had to force myself not to crawl into his tent and sleep beside his warm body, every day I opened my sightless eyes and felt the torture of knowing no matter how good of a substitute I had for sight I'd still never see his face. I wanted to sleep beside him so bad, I wanted him to kiss me, and hold me, and love _me_, like he loved Suki. But he did love Suki. Not me. Never me. I hid my true emotions, to save him the pain of choosing. Though he didn't love me, he'd still drive himself crazy, knowing that if he didn't pick me I'd be permanently damaged and if he did it would tare him away from the one he did love.

_I_ _know I left too_ _much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
A_nd _if you live by the rules of "it's over"_  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

He really did love her just as much as I loved him. I wouldn't wreck the life he'd built with Suki, for my own selfish needs. It was a life he was happy in, and that was the only thing that could matter more to me than my thirst for love, that he was happy in the place he was, and as long as he was, I wasn't going to move him from there, no matter how much it cost me. Because I loved him, more than I loved myself.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

No I hadn't forgotten. I never would.

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...._

I tried to move on to a different less painful subject. I had to leave Omashu today, if I was going to make it to the fire temple. What was I going to tell Boomie? Okay I should really stop kidding myself. Boomie wouldn't have a problem with my leaving, just as long as I came back eventually, and I promised to practice my earth bending while I was away… I'd take the ferry to the fire nation, it would be an uncomfortable trip, but it would be fast, then I'd ride a horse the rest of the way. The way to Sokka Karuk. I would never forget. Strangely that comforted me, and tortured me. As long as I could remember him I would love him. And fight the love.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

Zuko

I woke up the next morning, after I'd fallen asleep thinking those same thoughts. I was well rested as usual, there were definitely some perks to being a fire-lord, for one the fire-lord had a VERY comfortable bed. I walked out of my room into the hustle and bustle of the castle. Servants were scurrying this way and that, preparing breakfast for noble men, and doing choirs, and that like. No one noticed me when I walked what felt like a mile to the grand door of the humongous palace. It really was ostentatious, a little too much so for my taste, there were so many unnecessary rooms! Maybe someday I'd have it downsized. I walked through the big doors, and started walking on a dirt path. It wasn't fancy or laden in gold stepping stones like other paths from the palace. It was simple. It was left exactly the way it had always been. It was the path to the fire temple. I followed, it noting every little stone, and speck of dirt, like valuable jems. It had been a really long time since I'd been able to enjoy humble simple things. Five years. Back when I was traveling with my friends, a lot of times I didn't even have a bed to sleep in, I'd slept on the cold hard ground many times. Now I was living the life of a king. Or lord. I'd missed the simple life more then I thought I had. Soon the temple came into view. It was tall and made of wood and stone. Simple materials, yet so beautiful, and grand to the eye. I stopped at the base of the stairs, and looked up the hundreds of steps I had to climb, in order to get to the main part of the temple. I didn't mind the walking though. I'd walked a thousand miles, or more, I could handle a couple hundred stairs. This was the first time I felt fear since the letter had arrived. This very well could be an attempt to murder me… should I have brought a guard? I almost laugh at myself, for my fear. Was I really the same guy who'd faced Azula in an Agni Kai and lived to tell the tale? If I was afraid, then I'd grown soft, and weak. Compared to Azula whatever was up there was nothing. So I started up the stairs.

And was shocked at what I found at the top.

I was on the on the last leg of the stairs, when I looked up at the temple, and saw leaning against the side, of it, a familiar, yet unfamiliar face. I'd never forget any of there faces, but he'd changed drastically in five years, he wasn't the young man I remembered traveling with, but he was still Sokka. I knew him. He hadn't physically changed all the much. His hair wasn't in his pony-tail anymore, now it was free to hang loose just below his ear, he was about two inches taller too, but other then that he was the same, but he had still changed that much was apparent. He wasn't the man I'd thought he would have grown up to be. He had the look in his eyes, of a man who had seen and endured enough to fill two life-times, eyes that looked right through you as if you weren't there. He's face was stone, hard and unsmiling. He stood like a man who'd fought so many battles, and lived through them all, but now he almost wished he'd lost his life in the very first one. I saw it in the slump of his shoulders, that he wasn't the proud warrior boy anymore. I heard it in the tension that filled the air, the scream of torture, he wouldn't cry out-loud. I felt it. His strong, stubborn, will had finally been broken. Everything about him screamed that he wasn't the happy go lucky teenage boy I'd met all those years ago. He wasn't the man I'd known him to be. He was everything the Sokka I knew wasn't. This stranger, was grief stricken, devastated… half of the man he was before. This was far from the adult I'd thought Sokka would have grown into. When I saw the man that was once my friend, once I got over the shock, I ran like hell over to him. "Sokka! What happened?!!" It was the only thing I could think of to say. "Who did this to you? Who ever they are, the whole of the fire-nation will be after them, I won't rest until-" Sokka finally seemed to see me. He interrupted me. "Zuko, I did this to myself." He whispered. This was our first reunion in five years, and we didn't hug, or remember, or say happy things. We were sad. Sokka continued. "It's my own fault I brought it on myself. Don't worry about me." _How could he have done this to himself? Who could do something like this anybody, let alone themselves? He was so care-free, clumsy, happy… What in the name of __**hell**__ happened? _"Sokka-" I started to say but I was cut of by the sound of hoof-beats in the distance…

**So whatcha think? Some of you might be wondering why I picked a break up song (AKA: I will go down with this ship, by Ditto, I claim no credit) for Toph's POV, well it's because… it just fit. Here's a glimpse at the next chapter:  
**

**Find out what Sokka meant by he did it to him self…**

**Toph and Sokka meet after 5 years…**

**Aang and Katara return!**

**Gang finds out why they were summoned. **


	5. Review

**Okay this is going to sound really bad…some of you may even stop reading, because you refuse to read the work of someone so cruel… Trust me I don't like it anymore then you do. I love writing this story. It really IS going to be awesome, but I don't see the point in writing, if no one likes my story enough to review… Is it really that hard to write a review? You just click the button at the bottom of the page and write a couple words. It doesn't even have to be good. Criticism is welcome, flames too, in my opinion ppl, should be able to tell me what they really think of my story, good or bad. But I also believe that you really should have enough effort, to tell me what you think. Like the story or hate it I'm not continuing until I get reviews. It's in your power to continue the story; all you have to do is review. Am I evil or what?**

**~Sunny**


End file.
